


Your daily dose of Mystic Messenger

by yuebot



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuebot/pseuds/yuebot
Summary: A collection of scenarios featuring the reader and their mysterious lovers.(also titled yue writes too much Saeran Choi)





	1. Saeran kissing headcanons.

—anonymous asked: good luck with the new blog!! so i have a MIGHTY NEED for some Saeran kissy stuff……headcanons, scenarios, whatever you prefer. this boy’s many iterations just so happen to one up your character limit but i believe in you wink wonk ;))) - totally not mel

> for clarity’s sake. GE!Saeran = good ending Saeran, SE!Saeran = secret ending Saeran, AS!Saeran = another story dark!Saeran, Unknown is main story hacker Saeran. tell me why this child gotta be so complicated.

♡ I genuinely think that **SE!Saeran** ’s romance would be the slow burn to end all slow burns. Getting him to _trust you_ would be an achievement all on its own, but if you can get him to _kiss_ _you_ , you should feel like you’ve won the lottery of life, because let’s face it, he’s the most heated kisser out of the four - all hot moans and hands in your hair. 

After _kind of_ sorting things out with his brother, he’s not as hot and cold as AS!Saeran can be. But this boy is still struggling with coming to terms with his traumatic past, and the crippling fear of getting attached to someone only to be abandoned in the end is a constant warning bell that keeps him from getting close to…anyone, really. Saeran will catch himself staring at your lips whenever you’re talking to him, and conclude that he just wants to kiss them because you’re attractive (even though he has never felt this kind of desire towards anyone before), definitely not because you _actually_ resemble an _angel_ and you make his heart run a mile a minute. Not at all.

He _has_ to be the one who initiates it, otherwise he might get cranky. Still, he’s fighting a war with himself. He’s so _bad_ at managing his feelings that they would pile up day after day until he can’t literally take it anymore, until he has to kiss you so hard he’ll have you both gasping for air or he’s going to _explode_.

He’ll probably have you pinned against the wall. That or he’ll be holding onto your wrists so tight it’s uncomfortable, but how can you worry about it when the redhead is sweetly brushing his lips against yours?

It might be his first kiss, but it’s going to be slow and sensual. He’ll make you feel his inner conflict in full, his love, his doubts and how desperately he craves you. Saeran loves to feel your warmth and your skin on him in general, so he’ll pull you as close as he possible can, pressing his chest against yours as he kisses you again and again, the sound of his heartbeat loud in his ears but it might as well be yours. 

His kisses are always passionate and meaningful. Saeran likes to cup your chin in a possessive grip or run his hands down your sides when you’re making out. He often trails wet kisses down your jaw to your neck, where he loves to nibble and suck. He’s extremely _pleased_ with himself when he sees his love bites decorating your skin.

♡ **AS!Saeran** is the most difficult one of the bunch, in the sense that his twisted sense of pride is his defense mechanism, and he wouldn’t be caught dead lusting after you, no matter how much he loves you. Yes, I’m of the idea that even this ~~arsehole~~ Saeran is _in love_ with you and I will die on this hill, he just has a warped personality and he’s too stubborn to admit he can’t live without you.

Since he has the Savior-given right to order you around, he’ll never make it seems like _he’s_ the one who wants to kiss _you_. He’s terribly jealous of Ray, to the point where you saying you like his other personality better than him can drive him _literally_ insane, and he expects, or rather demands, the same level of affection you give Ray to be given to him, smooching included.  


We know he’s a [handsy](http://mystic-messenger.wikia.com/wiki/Unknown/Gallery?file=Ray_8.png) guy, to put it mildly. He has absolutely no respect for your personal space. You belong to him, and he can use you however and whenever he pleases. He likes to have you helpless under him just as much as he likes ordering you to kiss him. He has to be the dominant one at _all_ times, and even when you are the one who initiates the kiss, Saeran is the one who sets the tone and pace.

Much like Unknown’s, this Saeran’s kisses are rough and bruising. He has the habit of placing a hand behind your head and pushing your lips against his to keep you still. He likes to bite and break skin, and if he can make you bleed he considers it a victory. The sounds you make against his wretched mouth when you’re in pain really get him going. His fingers dig into your skin so hard they leave violet imprints, the desperation to _make you love him_ compelling Saeran to hold you tighter and tighter. Try and struggle if you can, he might like it when you’re nice and submissive, but he’s always looking for more reasons to punish you.

♡ The thing with **Ray** is, he _wants_ to kiss you, he just doesn’t know _how_. Skinship is uncharted territory for him. He’s an anxious little thing so he wouldn’t bring it up - not because he doesn’t trust you. Rather, his brain would trick him into thinking that he would _mess it all up_ , probably scare you, headbutt you, bite you, gross you out and make you run away… _but what if you like it?_ What if…you kiss him back? Your lips look so soft, like flower petals he thinks. And if you taste as sweet as you look, he’s worried he’ll never stop thinking about kissing you for the rest of his life.

But admitting all the things he wants to do to you out loud (according to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBoHyvzguvQ) call, he’s thirsty, but I headcanon Saeran to be pretty horny when it comes to you anyways) is absolutely _out of the question_   ~~(that’s more of an Unknown thing)~~ , and he would rather set himself on fire than look like a fool in front of you.

You’d be able to tell that something is bothering him by the way he fidgets when you’re around, tormenting his hands like he doesn’t know what to do with them, but still sitting _very_ close to you. When he’s thinking about kissing you, he’d either avoid eye-contact at all costs or he’d stare at your lips with this focused expression on his face, like he’s pondering the meaning of life (this is a quirk Saeran shares with Saeyoung I think). If you catch on, hold his hands and reassure him that you love him unconditionally. I believe that praise and comfort are the way to go with him - don’t be pushy about it and he’ll _melt_ in your hands. Your words would give him a little bit of confidence. He’ll place his hands on your shoulders, closing his eyes as his breathing turns irregular. If you manage to make him feel really comfortable, he’d quietly smooch you to his heart’s content.

Ray’s kisses are soft and gentle; his lips taste like candy and they bruise easily; they like to murmur adoring words against yours as his mind gets foggy from all the tingles your mouth sends down his spine.

♡ Ah, yes. The other half of the douche duet. I think **Unknown** can be fundamentally [sweeter](https://s12.favim.com/610/161103/my-love-unknown-bad-end-mystic-messenger-Favim.com-4841842.jpeg) than AS!Saeran, but their kissing styles are fairly similar. This Saeran still considers you his _property_. Maybe he won’t call you a toy to your face, preferring to use words like  _‘princess’_ and  _‘angel’_ to charm you into his arms (from where you will never be able to leave, kiss goodbye to your friends and family), but he’s still your de facto owner, and he _loves_ reminding you of this. You can feel it in the way he brushes your hair behind your ear and flashes you that crooked grin of his, _my princess, mine mine **mine**._

This Saeran is still a sucker for your attention and for skin to skin contact. He usually has you on his lap while he’s checking on the RFA, stealing kisses and brushing his lips against your shoulder from time to time. He’s much more open about his desires compared to his after story persona, he _wants_  you, he’ll tell you straight up. But he’ll also be super **smug** because he knows that _you_ want to kiss him too, because you _love_ him _~~fucking finally someone does. you’re not going anywhere.~~_

Unknown is the [horniest](https://pm1.narvii.com/6605/bc71ac4cda87d57aee06e1b4279e473e09640ece_hq.jpg) and kinkiest Saeran. His kisses more often than not escalate in heavy make out sessions, with him whispering about all the fun things you two can do together in obscene detail in your ear, his hands touching you in ways that would make Ray have a heart attack. He’s a huge tease; he’ll part your lips with his tongue, dead set on committing the warm inside of your mouth to memory. He loves the melty face you make when he pulls away, it makes him want to eat you whole.

♡ **GE!Saeran** is so used to kissing you, he does it with a nonchalance that makes your knees buckle. This man is smoother and sweeter than hot chocolate, and the love he feels for you fills him so completely that everyone can tell he _**adores**_ you just by the way he gazes at you.

He’s addicted to the feeling of your lips on his, but even though he kisses you often, he always does it with meaning. You are the most important person in his life, and it’s his duty as his boyfriend to make you feel _cherished_. He loves to kiss your hands, your forehead, your eyelids when you’re sleeping next to him. Being so close to you still flushes his cheeks, but Saeran has sworn to never let his shyness keep him from getting physical with you again. 

He’ll blush like the precious cinnamon roll he is if you kiss him out of the blue, but he’ll quickly recover, masking his embarrassment with a casual _‘It’s fine if you want to kiss. You can do whatever you want with me’_ , because he sure as hell is not losing this lovey dovey war between the two of you. Plus, he might look serene and adorable on the outside, but Saeran is actually really _sly_. Like his brother, he’s a king of _mischief_ and he simply adores seeing your cute cheeks get red because of him.

Also, friendly reminder that he canonically believes [kisses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WH86K4jOoCs&t=91s) to be an appropriate form of compensation, so get ready to be blackmailed by this man and his serious, stunning mint-colored eyes.


	2. Protective mode, activate! ( Zen / Jaehee / Jumin / Yoosung )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —@love-dreams-unless-delusional asked: "Rfa and V headcaon reaction to an older lady giving their female s/o shit. S/o did not even do anything. S/o is calm because she expects over 50s to act this way to younger generations. She admits though that if she was physically touched at all she would of beat the person up."

> edit: [part 2](https://fuuwas.tumblr.com/post/179737701866/part-1-jumin-jaehee-zen-yoosung) ( Jihyun / Saeyoung / Saeran ).

♡ ” _Excuse_ us?” **Zen** ’s eyes would grow wide at the nerve of this woman (—and _yes_ , he considers the two of you to be a _single identity_ and it’s super cute). If there’s one thing you shouldn’t do in your life, that’s messing with Hyun Ryu’s girl. It doesn’t matter whether it’s an old woman, an old man or your own mother, Zen will flare up like a poked bear as soon as he hears someone raising their voice at you. He’s way more hotheaded than Jumin and Jaehee combined, so expect a shouting match to ensue if the ajumma doesn’t back down the first time he warns her. He’d promptly step in between you and her, his back brushing your nose as he protectively hides you from the sudden disturbance.

To be honest, you would probably end up having to calm _him_ down. You hold absolute power over him, so Zen _will_ back down if you tell him to, but even while you’re dragging him away by the arm, you’ll still be able to hear him huffing incredulous remarks under his breath. He’s a drama queen, so the things he says and the _extremely offended_ manner in which he says them will make you giggle. He cares so much about you, he’d be legitimately upset that the woman didn’t end up apologizing to you. 

“Sorry I got so worked up…” He’d sigh, wrapping his arms around your smaller frame and squeezing you against his chest, “I just can’t stand it when someone yells at my baby! Damn, was that woman crazy?!” Your scent will ultimately calm him down, he’d kiss your forehead and smile, “Ohoh, you wanted to fight her? That would have been really sexy~ ♡”   


♡ I headcanon **Jaehee** as being a very _special_ kind of protective when it comes to you. She’s usually a composed, intelligent woman, but the second that ajumma starts giving you attitude, you can see it in the subtle way her shoulders stiffen that Jaehee is very displeased. She’s not one to make a scene in public, but with the lucidity of a _hawk_ , she would butt in your conversation to murder that old woman with words. It’s not that she thinks you _can’t_ handle yourself, but your girlfriend loves you very much, and she can’t stand the thought of you being hurt, be it physically or emotionally.

Jaehee would know exactly what to say to fluster the ajumma, her calm and logical arguments would quickly make her back off. Once she’s walked away, Jaehee would turn to you with worry in her amber-colored hues.

“Are you alright?” She would ask in a soft voice, sighing in relief once you tell her that _yes_ , you’re fine, and holy crap is she _attractive_ when she goes all mama bear for you! If you tell her you were ready to throw hands if need be, Jaehee would try and fail to hide her chuckles. “Let’s try not to beat people up, okay?” She’d take your hand and propose a stop at the nearest coffee shop. The warm drink and Jaehee’s company would make you forget all about that rude woman in no time.

♡ To say that **Jumin** would be surprised at the sight of this woman yelling at you would be a sweet understatement. He’d have to stop and blink for a second, is this person some sort of _idiot_? Doesn’t she know who you are? Who he is? He’s not used to people who are not Zen getting _mad_ at him to the point of screaming insults, but he has absolutely no intention to let this go on for a second more. 

“It’s uncouth to scream like an angry chihuahua in public.” He’d gently pull you away from the woman, his arm wrapping around your waist as he protectively pulls you close to his chest. You wouldn’t need to look at his face to know that the expression Jumin is showing the ajumma is nothing short of _terrifying_ , his onyx eyes freezing cold and quietly menacing while the rest of his face remains stunning and tranquil, “Step away from my girlfriend or I’ll have you removed for public disturbance.”  


The bodyguards Jumin always has around and the dispassionate voice with which he threatens to _remove her_  would be enough to scare the ajumma into quickly apologizing to you before scampering away. You would never get the chance to _fight_ anyone really, because he wouldn’t let you put yourself in dangerous situations, but Jumin would totally pay for some self-defense or martial arts classes for you if you expressed interest in them.

♡ **Yoosung** would nearly have a heart attack the second the ajumma’s shrill voice hits his sensitive ears. What’s wrong with old people these days?! Aren’t you supposed to get _wiser_ with age? He’d visibly cringe as the unknown woman starts bothering you for absolutely no reason, a nervous smile on his boyish face. Compared to the three above, Yoosung is the least confrontational one, but he would also be the _fastest_ to get you out of the situation.

He’s been taught to respect his elders, but all he can think about at the moment is to keep _you_ safe, and even if he desperately wants to tell the ajumma off for treating you like trash, he’s not as intimidating as Zen or as witty as Jaehee. What Yoosung _is_ is a boy tempered by months of merciless pranking courtesy of a sadistic red-head who always plays him for a fool, so he’s naturally learned a trick or two to mess with people.

“Oh! Isn’t that the famous celebrity, the freaking handsome actor _Zen-ssi?!_ ” He’d point in a random direction to distract the rude woman before taking your hand and sprinting the opposite way, his trembling fingers gripping yours tightly as if he’s trying to desperately shield you from everything and everyone.  


“…That was scary…are you okay?” His violet eyes would search for yours, worry written on his cute face as he gasps for breath, “Ah, thank God…” Yoosung would take your hands in his, searching for your warmth as he tries to calm down his frantic heart. He would be impressed if you told him you were ready to fight if push came to shove, but he’d also get pouty because! He really has to get _stronger_ if he wants to protect you…  



	3. Protective mode, activate! ( Jihyun / Saeyoung / Saeran )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —@love-dreams-unless-delusional asked: "Rfa and V headcanon reaction to an older lady giving their female s/o shit. S/o did not even do anything. S/o is calm because she expects over 50s to act this way to younger generations. She admits though that if she was physically touched at all she would of beat the person up"

> [Part 1](https://fuuwas.tumblr.com/post/179636744146/rfa-and-v-headcaon-reaction-to-an-older-lady) ( Jumin / Jaehee / Zen / Yoosung )

♡ Poor **Jihyun** would be so confused. Why is this woman yelling at you all of a sudden? Is she unwell? His lips would part in surprise as he stares at the mess before him, stunned into silence for a few seconds. His protective instincts will kick in immediately after, and like Zen, he'll swiftly place himself between you and the ajumma, the polite smile on his face not reaching his eyes. Jihyun is a very nice man; he rarely raises his voice and he doesn’t like to argue. If the woman had been yelling at _him_ , V would have politely tried to calm her down. He’s a naturally likable person, and the rude stranger would have melted under the light of his smile.

But when someone is bugging  _you_ , it's a whole different story. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t bother my girlfriend.” His voice would be calm but stern, like a teacher scolding a bratty child. I headcanon that when Jihyun gets _mad_ , he has the same ~~big dick~~ energy as Jumin, only he’s ten time scarier because he still manages to look _polite_ while he’s ripping you to shreds _._  


“She didn't do anything wrong. Or would you prefer I called the authorities? I’m sure this would qualify as harassment after all...” The charming smile would stay on his face the whole time and it would be a truly terrifying sight. The woman would blush and stammer out a hurried apology before clearing off, mortified at being told off by such a handsome gentleman. 

“Sorry about that...” He'd turn towards you with an apologetic expression on his face (even though it wasn't his fault at _all_ ), “Are you alright, my love?” Jihyun would wrap his arms around you in a comforting embrace, gently patting your head and running his fingers down the length of your hair. He'll probably end up being the one who's more emotionally drained by the encounter, because the thought of anyone being mean to you breaks his heart. If you told him you were ready to beat the crap out of that lady, he would give you an eye-smile and a nervous chuckle, amazed at how... _feisty_ you can be.

“I know you can defend yourself...” He'd place his forehead on yours, eyes glossing over with affection and voice turning unbearably soft, “...but I’d like you to lean on me from time to time. I promise I won't let anything happen to you.”  


♡ Being rude to you when **Saeyoung** is around is not a good idea; that old prune has signed her sanity away the second she decided to open her mouth to insult you. It takes a _lot_ to really piss Seven off, so he wouldn’t be screaming or getting ready to throw hands much like Zen was about to do, but this ugly person who think she can just _say_ things to you is not going to leave this encounter unscathed. You’d be able to see the gears start turning in his head as his bewildered expression turns into a shit-eating grin, the same one he wears when he’s about to make Yoosung’s day _worse_.  


He’ll find a way to mock her and confuse her without missing a bit, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture as he subtly moves her away from you and reminds her that Halloween is over and she should be taking off her witch mask, going off a million different tangents as he articulates lie after lie with the sole intent of annoying this woman like she’s never been annoyed before. “Don’t you know our heavenly Father has said not to bother young ladies on the street? It is a sin punishable by sticking six hundred and sixty-six loaves of bread up your nostrils. What? You didn’t know? Aren’t you a God-fearing woman?”

Luciel would troll her into begging _him_ to leave her alone while you laugh and hold your stomach in the background. Having scared her away. he would cheerfully trot back to you, glomping you and squishing you against him as you giggle.

“You _really_ have a knack for attracting weird people, honey.” Saeyoung will tenderly nuzzle his cheek against yours, your touch calming down his concealed irritation at what that awful old lady said to you, “...Are you okay? She didn’t hurt you with her ramblings, did she?” He’d give you a soft, concerned look as his silly facade fades away.  


He’ll let out a huge sigh of relief once you tell him that, _yes_ , you’re just fine, still squeezing you in a warm bear hug as he tries to comfort you anyway. If you tell him you were ready to fight that stupid woman, Saeyoung would laugh and shake his head, “Yeah, yeah, I _know_. You were making that super hot face you make when you’re about to fight someone right before I stepped in! ~~(lol)~~ ”

♡ **Saeran** is already not fond of adults. That coupled with the fact that this adult is being an asshole to _**you**_ is enough to make him wish for her immediate evaporation. You know how scary your boyfriend can be and this foolish lady is about to learn it, too. You can feel it in the way his hand possessively tightens around yours, his eyes sliding into venomous slits as he glares at her. He’d turn into a complete ice prince, the chilling expression on his usually calm face enough to freeze the ajumma in place.

“Are we going to have a problem?” His tone of voice would be curt, disrespectful and resonating with the hint of a warning. It would catch you off guard, because even though you know Saeran is _very_ protective of you, he’s never talked to _you_ this way before, not even when you were trapped in Mint Eye and he was tormenting you. This is the kind of voice he once reserved for V and his brother - a terrible, egotistic, heartless sound that makes it easy to imagine him with a choker around his neck and very pronounced shadows under his eyes.

Saeran would stare straight into the woman’s ugly soul as he enunciates, “ _Leave_. Don’t ever come close to my girlfriend _again_.” And that would be enough to make her turn tail and run. His icy stare would stay on the ajumma until he can’t see her anymore, the image of her face burned into his mind, then he’d turn to you, his expression softening with adoration as he squeezes your hand.

“I’m _fine_ , Saeran,” You’d answer the question in his eyes with a pretty smile on your face, “And that was really cool.”  


“Oh?~ Was it?” Saeran would chuckle softly, delighted at being praised as he brings your hand up to his lips and kisses it, “I’m cool, aren’t I? A cool boyfriend that will always protect you. I think I deserve a reward for my hard work.” He’d lean towards you with a smug look on his face, only to falter as you kiss his lips instead of his cheek like he was expecting, blinking dazedly when you pull away.   


If you told him you were about to clock that old lady in the face, he would scoff and tease you, his eyes glinting with amusement, “ _Right?_ I shouldn’t have said anything then.” Honestly, ~~he’s an enabler~~ he would have loved to see that. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to those little angels who sent in requests to the blog! I had so much fun writing these, so I hope you enjoy reading them. And please remember to head over to https://fuuwas.tumblr.com/ if you want me to write something for you! ♡


End file.
